Meaning
by Jadis vi Britannia
Summary: [SasuSaku] All her ever said to her that held meaning was thank you...But it was enough.


A/N: Just starting a new story. As usual, I feel like doing one shots because I never seem to finish something chaptered. Anyway, I hope you like it.

(inspiration came from ApPlE ChERrY)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: If you don't like SasuSaku, please leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meaning_

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_Summary: All he ever said to her that held meaning was thank you…_

_But it was enough._

Meaning

All he ever said to her that held meaning was thank you…

But it was enough.

There were lots of talks and conversations she had with him, dark, broody, grim ones, those that he could only tell her, and only her, about his deepest darkest secrets, and those conversations as bright as the sun shining above the sky. It was not necessarily that, however. The darkness within him was never to be forgotten, seemingly the only reason he was alive.

The simple "thank you" however, was the only thing that held so much importance, more than her own life, and the only thing dearest to her heart. She never knew why things were that way, of course. She also knew not to ask. Never to ask. His thank you spoke volumes only she, and maybe not even he could understand. And The simple courteous words he had last said to her were already the best she could receive, even for the last time.

She had been a young girl then, full of impossible wishes and wistful dreams. She had been content to follow him around their quaint, bustling village. Content to watch him from afar. She was gay, full of laughter, innocent like a cloud, and free like the blowing wind. But she also experienced dark emotions; fear, isolation, terror.

She had entered into the academy, the training ground for soon-to-be shinobis. Her goal was to make him notice her. But he never spared her a glance. She knew a lot of things about him, of course. She knew his clan was brutally murdered by a monster he once called his brother. She never thought that it was so bad.

How naïve and wrong she was then.

She dismissed their own teammate, talking about poor orphans and the like. She had quite forgotten (could not remember if that was purely by accident) about his situation, so much yet so different than the other.

"You're annoying.", He once told her, anger firm in his dark, desolate eyes, lips formed in a grim smile. Eyebrows narrowed, and he was glaring at her with such hatred she had forgotten what she had just said and done.

And he was right, of course.

As annoying and helpless she was, she was determined to be stronger, not wanting to be protected but for once the protector. She tried her best in their first A-class mission to Water Country. She found out soon that having no use to a particular being hurt terribly so.

He almost died in the mission, almost died trying to protect a teammate, a friend. Being a kunoichi, it was a written rule that they should never show emotions.

But still…

She wanted to be a kunoichi, and a human being at the same time, because once, she had heard, that your emotions made you stronger.

When he almost died she had cried so much, cried so helplessly for the boy she cared for so much, and for her frustration at being unable to help.

It was a terrible feeling, wanting to help but unable to.

"You're heavy. " He once gasped out, still in pain. It was a reassurance that he was breathing-_was alive-_ and she should not have to worry. He had looked at her with soft, calm eyes, for once not narrowed in anger or irritation.

She had cried again, clutched him like he was her lifeline, her only way to survive. She was relieved.

Chuunin exams had come,, and her own team was busy preparing. It came to the second test where he was once again greatly injured, the effect of the legendary snake sannin's seal.

Over and over again, sitting in the silence, she recalled how they were stricken with illusions. They were unable to move, and they had only survived through his quick thinking, saving her from an early death.

She was a weak, helpless creature.

She was no more weaker when she couldn't take away the pain he was inflicted with. She had wanted nothing more than to have even half the pain just to lessen his cries and pain-filled screams that threatened to overcome her. But as usual, she was not able to do it. She was no magician, just ordinary ninja in training.

She tried to protect them in times of trouble, keeping all enemies at bay. She could not be strong in physical capacity but she had more brains than they had. Both her protectors were unconscious. She had no other choice but to run.

She didn't run. But she almost died. He had woken up, finally, when she was getting beaten up.

"Who did this to you" he once asked, still under the influence of the powerful seal. He marveled at the power he possessed. She did not answer, afraid of the dark god in front of of her, radiating anger and hatred.

I did, the enemy said proudly, and found his arms breaking at excruciating slowness. He was amaze by the power he held.

"Don't tell. You don't have the right to tell them that." He half ordered, half-demanded. She nodded, defeated.

They had passed the second test, barely. The time for the third test was approaching. She dared to ask their instructors about his condition, very much concerned on his behalf. She had raised her hand…

….. and her pulled it back down.

"you can't interfere. They and not even you have the right to mess with my already complex life!" He hissed at her, holding his shoulder.

'I don't' care about my life anymore. I'll do anything, and everything it takes to kill that bastard, even if It means taking my life." He darkly promised to himself, to her.

She pleaded to him, eyes imploring, filling with unshed tears, refusing to cry, willing him to let her do as she please.

She complied to his wishes. She let him go, every second, fear and worry creeping up her spine. He won, however, he had to be hospitalized. She had tried to visit him once, but he was gone, training to become stronger.

She feared the day he would turn against her and into the shadows to seek for more power.

She did not wait for long.

In the end, he left her and all who loved, and cared for him to find power.

"Thank you." He once said, thanking her for everything she had done for him, thanking her for her unshakable faith and her hope fore the future that held no bounds. Thanking her for her presence, for her love.

He left.

Time passed. She half-forgot about him, desperately trying to forget at the same time remember. She trained under the Fifth Hokage, wishing that he would be able to see what she had become. Their blonde teammate ha grown powerful over the years, and she idly wondered if he had too.

There were lots of searches for him, always trying, always failing. Hope was waning then. It seemed like he did not want to be found…

But he did. He was found, finally, at last…

… dead.

The news had shocked her so much, as she felt like an empty hollowed shell, as she did not feel anything else, except for detachment from the world. She seemed like a mere observer, even in her own life.

She tried to go on with her life, to try to live despite the pain. Once again, she felt like a young girl, with rather impossible wishes. She wished…

She wished for a lot of things. She wished everything should have gone the way she wanted it to be. She wished… he could have felt her love, even for the last time.

She took her life. Life never really went on form the day he went out of her life, taking the light with him, leaving her in the dark. She hoped, that he was waiting for her, wherever he was. She was going to help him reach his goals, no matter what.

Life is full of imaginative wishes, and high-strung goals. He had a goal to kill his brother. She had a wish that that she hoped would have come true.

She wished, that before he died, he could have been able to say the words she wanted to hear from him.

But in the end, the only thing he said to her that held meaning was thanks you.

But still….

… it was enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review.


End file.
